The Gemini Project
by MaxRomance316
Summary: The Gemini Project was a top secret military operation that involved seven sleeper cells. Each cell had four specially trained operatives. Only those who had Top Secret clearance knew about these teams. At least, that's what the military thought until someone started killing them, and now only one is left. Rated T for language. Totally AU. ***NO LONGER ON HIATUS***
1. Wake Up Call

_**This is my first shot at a wrestling story. I don't know if there will be romance, death of major characters, or what in it. I'm just kinda winging it. Chapter 1 is kind of a trial run to see if anyone likes the idea.**_

* * *

"Mr. President," Johnson called. Vincent turned around to face the general, "What?" Dwayne Johnson swallowed nervously, "Sir, Gemini Seven was just eliminated."

Vince growled, "Damn it. That's the fourth one this month. We only have one left." General Johnson cocked his head, "What should we do, Sir?" Vince sighed, "The only thing we can. Activate Team Six."

"Sir_" The general protested. Vince shook his head, "No buts. We need Wolfe and his squad." Johnson frowned, "Sir, they won't remember any of their training." Vince rolled his eyes, reaching over for computer activation, "Well, then you'll make them remember everything."  
Then he pressed the button to activate computer chips to "wake up" the sleeper cell.

* * *

Randy Orton slid out from under the '96 black Corvette that he'd been rebuilding from scratch. It had been totaled in a seven car pile-up about two years ago, and he'd been working on it ever since. It had become like his baby over the eyars

"Randal Orton?," a voice called from above. Randy opened his eyes, "Yeah?" The man was in a black suit, his whole body language saying bullshit business.

"Aww, hell," Randy groaned. "What the hell do you want?" The man cocked his head, "You have been designated for termination." Randy stood up, "What?" Three more men came in, flanking the first one as they all said at the same time, "Lieutenant Wolfe, you are to be eliminated." The first man swung, his fist flying toward Randy's face.

Randy easily dodged, launching a series of shots to the man's chest and getting a hard kick to his ribs. He spent twenty minutes throwing punch after punch until the men finally took off running.

Randy's heart was pounding as he stumbled to the sink in the bathroom. He washed his face, scrubbing to try and remove the memory f what just happened. He didn't know how he'd done that. He'd never had fight experience. It was just instinct. He looked up and almost screamed like a girl in a bad horror movie. His normally ice blue eyes now looked like a computer chip, the different shades of blue were curling and twisting angrily.

"Oh, fuck," Randy groaned. He heard a soft intact of breath before he felt a hard knock to his head and the world went black.

* * *

**_Okay, so? Terrible? Wonderful? No idea what's going on? Please R&R._**


	2. Area 51?

**Thank you to ****_Hailey Egan Cena _****for reviewing and convincing me to keep posting. I'm getting a little excited about the plot****_(which will be explained next chapter)._**

* * *

John sat up, rubbing his head in pain. The last thing he remembered was his girlfriend Liz saying something was wrong with his eyes and when he went down the hall to walk to the bathroom, some one grabbed him from behind him, shoving a glove over his mouth and nose to knock him out with chloroform.

"Cena, get your candy ass out here," a loud voice barked. John stood up and walked to the door, pausing to glance in the mirror to see his eyes still had that weird computer chip look to them.  
He opened the door of his room to see a man in military fatigues. He had very dark tan skin that looked almost Samoan. He had a stern jaw and harsh eyes.

"Come on, we got work to do," he snapped. John frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "First, I don't know who you are or where I am. Second, you're an ass and I don't like you." The man ground his teeth, "I am First Sergeant Dwayne Johnson. You are currently underneath what we call Area 51."  
John's eyes widened, "Area 51? You're full of shit." Dwayne gave him a dirty look, "And you are a worthless piece of shit. The last time I saw you, you were second in command to Lieutenant Wolfe in Squad 6. Now, you're just pathetic."  
John clenched his fists, his hands aching to punch Dwayne in the face as hard as possible.

That's when he heard it. The sound of gunfire.

"Are we close to a training room? I heard a assault rifle with a selective fire detachable magazine. At least a 1000 foot range. Probably with a full mounted scope. Huh, and whoever's shooting is a three second reload." John said. He looked up, seeing a look of surprise on Dwayne's face, "What? I like guns." Dwayne nodded and said sarcastically, "I can see that." And with that, he started walking, and just like he thought, John followed him.

* * *

*** **Cody listened as the people in the room with him talked. Some were discussing work, new projects, while others were simply talking about how Becky cheated on Scott in the last Soap Opera they watched.

"Hey Codes," a familiar voice called. Cody spun around his chair to see Adam, "Hey, Adam. What's up?" Adam sighed, "Boss Man wants an update. Again." Cody sighed, looking at the computer screen in front of him, "Well, so far the whole cell is awake, however none are functioning properly. I mean, Ra_ uh, Wolfe is offline. He just isn't showing any signs of the signal reaching him. Uh, Cena is functioning, registering signals like normal. As we all know, I'm stable as can be, but Sarge isn't even activated yet. He just blocks the transmission." Adam shook his head, "Damn, we told Vince he couldn't put them back online. Not without this happening."

"He had to try," Cody said softly. "I mean, what if Larken's men had found them while they were offline or even now that they're not functioning properly. It's dangerous. We don't know. An entire lifetime was wiped from them."

Adam comfortingly squeezed his shoulder, "It's alright, Kid. We'll figure it out. Meanwhile, keep a close eye on Wolfe. He's the one Boss needs." Cody nodded, "I know. And the only reason the team is even still plugged in is because Wolfe refused to work without Cena. Dwayne and I were kept out of convenience."

Adam sighed, "I wish I could lie and tell you different, but I can't. If I could and you wouldn't catch me, I'd lie every other word. Just for you to get out of here."  
Cody sighed and suddenly the computer lit up, Wolfe's chip blinking wildly.

"He's online," Adam said in shock. Cody nodded, quickly tapping away at his keyboard to link into a security camera at Randy's shop.

"Um, let me guess. Neither of them remember, huh?" Adam asked softly, his breath tickling Cody's ear and he watched over Cody's shoulder. Cody nodded, watching closely as every time Randy struck, his body moving like a lethal dancer.

"Holy shit," Adam whispered. "He's still amazing." Sadly, that's when it was over, the execution team ran, leaving Randy alone in the shop.

Cody was about to turn off the camera when he saw Dwayne hit Randy in the back of the head to knock him out. Adam's grip on Cody's shoulder tightened, "How much do you wanna bet that Vince sent him in?"

Cody frowned, "Way too much." Adam stood up straight and said, "I have to go. I need to talk to Vince, now."

* * *

**So, am I confusing anyone yet? Haha, for the record, I'm not sure if this story will involve slash or not, but I can tell you it is not Adam(Edge) and Cody... I wrote that more as a protective older sibling.**

**Remember, Read and Review. I'll probably get another chapter up by the end of the week.**

***= If this confused anybody, the scene with Cody and Adam took place at the same time Randy was jumped. **


	3. Explainations

**Ok, so I was going to wait a little while to post this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys confused for too long. The Gemini Project is going to be explained in this chapter. AND I want to thank the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, I thought it was crappy, but oh, well. I hope this chapter is much better.**

* * *

Randy took a deep breath, trying to calm his tense nerves. Ok, Randy, go through what has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

1. He was attacked by four random guys who claimed they were sent to kill him  
2. He has kickass military instincts that he never knew about  
3. He was going to fucking kill Dwayne.

"Lieutenant," an older man said in greeting. "I must say it's damned good to see you again." Randy cocked his head, "Um, 'kay, look. I'm not a lieutenant and I've never met you. So, um, I'd like to get home before my boss fires me."

"Damn, I knew you wouldn't remember, but I was hoping you weren't so stubborn," the man shook his head. Randy crossed his arms, "What do you mean remember?" Before Vince could open his mouth, Dwayne walked back in with another man following him.  
The other guy was a few inches shorter that Randy, and his bright blue eyes that showed that he was just as pissed to be here as Randy was. All of that made him seem strangely familiar to Randy.  
"John, Randy," Vince introduced them. "Honestly, boys, I wish you remembered, but you were partners. And you were the best team I've ever seen."

Dwayne crossed his arms and snorted, "Yeah, took quite a few bullets for each other over the years." Randy cocked an eyebrow, "So, you as confused as I am?" John nodded, a smile playing at his lips, "Yeah, but they got some good shit around here. I just hope I get the chance to hit Dwayne later."  
Randy nodded, "I'll hold him down for you if I get a shot in too." John laughed, "Yeah, man. I can deal with that." Vince smiled approvingly, "I'm glad you two still get along because we're moving you back into the same barracks." John shrugged, "Eh, at least it's not Dwayne." The man in question flicked his wrist, a knife sliding into his hand as he launched across the room to John.

Randy lunged, his body moving without any conscious effort. He stepped in front of John, grabbing Dwayne's wrist and twisting harshly. He spun Dwayne around and dropped the knife, slamming his chest to the ground.

"Don't do that. I already don't like you, and I'd hate to have to permanently break you," Randy said coldly, the tone sickly sweet and deadly all at once.

"John, grab him before he breaks Dwayne's hand," Vince warned. John sighed, "Randy, I think you proved your point." He put his hand gently on Randy's shoulder. Randy took a deep breath and sighed, letting go of Dwayne's arm.  
Randy stood up and looked over his shoulder to look at John. The blonde shrugged, "Yeah, I would have wanted you to keep him down, but Vinnie wants him to be 'in good shape'. Apparently he's supposed to be here."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Dwayne, as long as you stay out of my way, we'll be okay." John patted him on the back, "Good boy."

* * *

Cody groaned in a bored tone. He hated security duty. All he did was sit in front of a computer screen, looking at an empty field around the company cover up about the base. It was boring as hell.

"And this is Cody," Vince's familiar voice said behind him. Cody spun around to see two very familiar faces, "Oh my god, you guys are back." He jumped to his feet, gaping at the older men.

Randy was still the same beside the little bit of scruff he'd grown out over the last few months. And John exactly the same. Still a young boyish face on top of the hard body of a muscle man.

Cody glanced up to see that Randy and John were already getting as close as they used to be. Randy rubbed the back of his neck and Cody saw that Randy's knuckles were scrapped and one was even busted.

"Is that from when you got jumped?" Cody asked curiously. Randy looked down at his hand, "Uh, yeah, I guess. I, uh, didn't even realize it until now," Cody smiled, "Yeah, you always have had a problem with noticing your injuries. Hell, you practically three hours to realize you got shot. And that was only because John told you to stand still so he could patch you up."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "I did? Wow, that's pretty nuts." Cody frowned, "You still don't remember? I-I thought they were supposed to remember by now, Vince."

"_You_ said it may take a while to reactivate their chips completely," Vince snapped. "And _you're_ the genius who designed the chips. _You_ said they'd work." Cody grit his teeth, feeling like a child.

Vince opened his mouth to yell again, but Randy snapped, "Alright, look. Vince, I am not hear to watch you bitch out somebody. John and I both have lives to get back to. So, as far as I'm concerned, you've got two minutes to explain this 'chip' thing before I knock your teeth down your throat and walk outta here." Cody sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, honestly, where do you want me to start?" Randy's jaw twitched, "The beginning."

"Okay, um," Cody started, taking a deep breath. "Well, four years ago, the US military started the Gemini program. It consisted of 28 highly trained operatives that would make up sleeper cells. They were used for highly classified missions."

He continued, "All the members of the teams had specially programmed chips implanted in order to help them master their specific craft. Um, each of the seven teams had a machinery, weaponry, intelligence, and interrogation."

"Wait," John interrupted. "Interrogation?" Cody sighed, "Um, torture. Extracting information from the enemy. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Starting about four months ago, some one started killing the teams. The only team left was Code Name 'Wolfe'. Which was led by Lieutenant Randal Orton."

"So that's why those guys called me that," Randy mumbled. "Lieutenant Wolfe." Cody nodded, "Exactly. After Team Seven was taken out, Vince decided to reactivate your chips. Bringing back the only team that could ever successfully outsmart Larken and his men."

"Well, that's nice, but I still don't get why we wouldn't remember all this," John said. Randy responded almost sounding robotic in tone, "Because, after our last mission I told Vince that I refused to go out for him again without my team. So, he let us out of our duty lease from the program, shutting down the chips and all memory of the Gemini program as a safety precaution."

"Why wouldn't you have your team?" John asked. Randy's jaw tightened, "They wanted to kill you."

* * *

**So? Did I do any better? Or clear up the foggy program?**

**I also have to send a very special thank-you to ****_Hailey Egan Cena_**** for having ridiculous late night "plotting sessions" with me. I hope I could keep you entertained. **

**Alright, well until next chapter... R&R!**


	4. Old Folks And Pudding Hour

**Okay, so I promise this will be the last chapter before I really get into the plot. I needed a stupid filler so I could be happy with chapter 5. Sorry if it's boring!**

* * *

John sat on the edge of his bed, his mind still trying to wrap around what he'd learned earlier. Vince had wanted him dead, and Randy was the only reason he was alive right now.

"Fuck this," John whispered. He looked down at his hands. The scar on his left palm, one that he'd believed was from a skate boarding accident as a kid, was, in all actuallity, caused by a loose missile shell explosion.

And Randy saved my ass then, too, he thought. He took a deep breath before hearing the door click open.

"John?" Randy asked quietly. John looked up with a nervous smile, "Yeah? What's up?" Randy rubbed his shoulder, "Um, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't know happened. I-I just, I saw that day like it was happening all over again. They were going to stage it, make it see like a combat fatality."

John stood up and said softly, "Thank you, Randy. I know that we know each other. Something seems right about it, but I'm not sure what we were. I mean, friends, brothers, or hell, were we_"

"Well, as far as Cody knows, we were only close friends," Randy said with a slight smirk. John nodded, "I can live with that."

"So, speaking of boy wonder," John started. Randy sighed, running a hand over his short hair, "Well, he is still, as we speak, getting his ass handed to him for some sort of computer glitch in our brains because of our lack of reaction to something, something, something. It's all Greek to me."

"Yeah, most complicated machinery I've worked with is putting my pin number in when I use my credit card," John chuckled.

"Alright, well," Randy sat as he walked back to the door, "I gotta find a shower. I feel tampered with." John laughed, "Aww, I'm sure Cody's clean." Randy's eyes rolled, "I meant by Dwayne. I_ you are a strange little man, Cena."

Randy stood in front of the fog covered mirror, trying to find something. The face that looked back was alien to him. Sure, same cheekbones, nose, mouth, everything but his eyes. They were doing the damn computer chip thing again, flashing every few seconds, but that wasn't the only thing wrong.

With just the little bit of his life he could remember now, he could understand why he'd wanted out. The constant threat of death, watching fellow soldiers hit the dirt from deadly wounds, it was disgusting. It was also life though, an entire world that movies couldn't begin to capture in real essence.

Randy blinked looked again. He looked exhausted, like staying up for an entire week straight. He glance over on the counter, not wanting to put on the uniform that seemed to mock him. He did shave his face though, feeling a little more comfortable without facial hair for some reason.

"Alright," he whispered to his reflection. "Show time." He grabbed the familiar cargo pants and black t-shirt, pulling them on quickly before he slid into his steel-toes boots.

"And time," Randy said with mock cheer. A last desperate reach to the safe life he knew and loved.

"Come on, Randy," Adam called. "Snap out of it." Randy sighed, "I'm bored. I mean, all this? How am I supposed to memorize four hours of research much less four years."

Adam frowned, "Because you're the one that wrote it. All these files? Your team. Injury reports, findings, fatalities. All of it is right in your hands."

"I was nuts. What's the point of technology is you don't use it?" Randy snapped. Adam shrugged, "You said it didn't make any sense to count on a computer. You sounded like a total old fart. You know, back when I was a young'en."

Randy snorted, "Yeah, but you're older than I am so, fuck off."

"Guys, come on," Cody sighed, handing Randy a cup of coffee over his shoulder. "You're both cranky old people. So what? It's fine." Randy looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

Every time he looked at Cody, he could swear the kid wasn't out of high school, but naturally, he had the look. The same far away dead look that all the soldiers had while on base, like all you had to look forward to was dying for your country.

"Aww, Codes," John teased. "They're just grumpy because they missed pudding hour at the old folks home." Cody grinned, "Fair enough."

* * *

**Just realized my stupid "Centon" joke in there... wow, well then. I can assure you(Thanks to Hailey Egan Cena) that there will be no romance(slash or otherwise) in this story. So, if you're reading for that sorry.**


	5. Meeting with Larken

**_Okay, so new chapter up... this might be the last one for a while because I'm running a little low on inspiration right now. If anyone has an idea for something they want in a chapter, let me know. Either in a review or private message._**

* * *

"Mr. Larken," the secretary said over the intercom. The man answered, "Yes, Kaitlyn?" She responded, "Your 4:30 appointment is here."

"Excellent, send them in," he said with a Cheshire grin. The door buzzed and in walked the team he'd been waiting for.

"Sir, pleasure to work with you again," the red-head said. She had an almost sadist smirk on her face, as if picturing horrible deaths. The two men that flanked her were both large and intimidating.

"Dave, Wade," Larken greeted. The two men nodded in turn. The trio took a seat and Dave asked, "So, what brings you to ask us for help now? It's been oh, a month?"

The woman pulls a knife out of her boot and begins picking her nails as Larken speaks, "Well, you three have been so successful with the other assignments I've had for you, I've decided on one more. I need Wolfe."

The woman froze, glancing up and cocking an eyebrow, "The lieutenant or the whole team. " Larken ran a hand through his hair, "I want them all. They each hold a certain piece of the puzzle that is the Gemini program. If I don't have all four the program won't activate."

Wade grinned, his green eyes darkening at the thought, "Yes, that makes sense. As long as I can't get my hands on Orton. The bastard owes me a few scars."

"As much physical damage as you desire," Larken said to the mercenaries. "So long as I get the chips in tact or the deal is off."

The woman stood, putting her knife back in her boot holster, "Well, we'd better get going then. Hate to let Vinnie get a step ahead." As the three walked out, "Lita, make sure that I get my chips."

"Oh, you'll get them, sir," she smiled, almost dreamily before walking out shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The sound of gun fire rained around John, even through the ear muffs he wore. It was almost comforting to know that even in the military, guns still work the same way.

"Whoa, hold your fire, Cena." a familiar voice said from behind him. John set the safety on his revolver before setting it down and pulling off the ear muffs.

"Why the hell are you in my range?" John asked teasingly. Randy answered in the same tone, "Why, John! I just love to see your beautiful face."

"Oh, sure," John laughed. Randy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ok, confession then. I kinda want you to meet somebody. I think you'll like her."

"Randy, I have a girlfriend back home. I don't need a random hook-up. Especially not with a woman who can shoot better than I can." Randy shook his head, "You're not her type, but come on."

"Aww, I can't say no when you beg, Randy," John cooed. Randy flipped him the bird and started walking, expecting John to follow.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" John asked. Randy sighed, leaning on the front hood of the jeep, "Isn't she pretty? She's a H2 hummer with full chrome exterior and black leather interior. Full on surround audio." He smiled, "I think I'm in love."

"With a car?" John asked, still confused about Randy's random obsession with a car. Randy nodded, "It's just something I've always been able to focus on. It makes me happy about life." John nodded, "Makes sense. I guess, in life, especially here, you have to take your mind off how bad the world really is and focus on the good."

"Is that why you play with guns?" Randy asked with a grin. John punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Screw you, Orton."

"Aww, you're adorable. You won't even curse," Randy laughed. John stuck his tongue out, his cheeks burning as he blushed.

"Come on," Randy said excitedly. "Let's take a drive. I got the car keys." John nodded, quickly opening the passenger door, hoping in. Randy slid in in one smooth motion and sighed contently.

"Should I give you two a minute alone?" John asked, a smile very obvious on his face. Randy's eyes fluttered open, "Go to hell, Cena. I can be excited to be around my new car for a while. It's so purdy, Johnny."

John laughed, his he's falling forward to hit the dash board because he laughed so hard.

Randy huffed, starting the car and quickly driving out of the parking garage.

* * *

**So, we get to see some of our bad guys finally, and the boys in their natural element. What's up next, and how soon will you get the next chapter? Well, that depends on when somebody asks nicely.**

**Remember to Review!**


	6. Bullets for Now

**So, thank you so much for waiting. I know it's been a while since I've updated. But I have a good reason... I was studying for mid-terms. Anyway, this chapter is supposed to stick closer to my plot, hopefully not confusing or aggravating anyone.**

* * *

"So, how are we doing this, boss?" Dave asked as he very meticulously cleaned his guns. Lita rolled her eyes, "They're split up right now. We could grab Cena and Wolfe first, then get into the base and grab the other two."

"Yeah, I guess," Wade said boredly. All he wanted was for Orton to die. After all, people had thought he was dead after an explosion in St. Louis, until he showed up and sniped a shot through Wade's shoulder, taking him out of action for months. It only seemed fair to retunr the favor, just more extremely.

"Sonuva bitch needs to die," Dave agreed. "Wolfe and Cena first. Johnson can bite it after that and then there's the kid."

"He's not much," Lita interrupted, sliding her knife back into the holster. "Hardly leaves the base. I think it's pointless to need him for the job, but we're getting paid to get them all. Twenty-four other guys went down because of us. What's four more?"

Dave nodded, practically licking his lips in anticipation, "Here, little bitches."

* * *

"Randy, you're gonna kill us both before anybody else does," John complained as Randy spun the Hummer around another curve.

"Can't be helped," Randy's grin still firmly in place. John looked at the speedometer and his stomach lurched into his throat. 120, 140.

"Randy, damn it," John growled. "Slow down for like five minutes, please." Randy frowned, but obeyed John's request, slowing to the speed limit.

"Thank you," John sighed in relief. Randy grumbled angrily, obviously just barely holding his foot off the gas pedal. John rubbed his face in an attempt to calm his nerves. Randy had been speeding down every possible highway for almost two hours now.

Randy froze suddenly, a frown firmly in place, "Did you hear that?"

John cocked his head, "Hear what?" Then it hit him, a shot from a high-powered assault rifle flying right past his side of the Hummer.

"Shit," Randy growled, slamming the gas pedal. John's stomach lurched. He didn't realize that he could hear the next shot being loaded until he warned Randy, "Turn left. They're aiming at your head."

Randy spun the steering wheel, "John, reach under the back seat. There should be a gun there." John unbuckled and grabbed the gun, glancing over his shoulder to see who was shooting.

"I won't be able to get a clean shot," John said, feeling frustrated. Randy nodded, "Oh, I know. Hand it to me and take the wheel." John obeyed and watched as Randy slid out of the seat to sit on the window.

John swerved slightly and Randy reached inside the grab his shoulder for balance. John slid into the driver's seat and grabbed the box of ammo from where he'd put it on the seat, handing Randy a reload round.

"Shit," Randy yelled, tucking his left shoulder. John looked up, seeing blood pouring from the bullet wound in Randy's shoulder. The brunette switched arms, using his left arm as a base to fire.

John heard his sharp intake of breath. Damn kick, he thought, shaking his head. He pulled through an alleyway and asked, "Damn, they hit the artery in yor shoudler. Do you see where they're shooting from?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, about three cars back. Black truck. I think two shooters, plus a driver." John grabbed his arm, "Come on, get back in the car so we can put pressure on your shoulder. You've already lost a lot of blood."

"I can tell," Randy grunted. John saw Randy's eyelids flutter and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him into the car before he was completely dead weight.

John looked back and saw that the truck Randy had mentioned earlier was pulled to a stop. He glanced over and groaned, "Shit." Randy was unconscious and his shoulder had almost stopped bleeding.

He doesn't have anything left to bleed, John thought glumly. He reached into Randy's jean pocket and grabbed his phone, punching in Cody's number quickly.

"Randy?" Cody answered after the first ring. John sighed, "No, listen. No time to explain, I need you to run a lincense plate number."

Cody typed something into the computer and said, "Okay, shoot." John winced at the very word before repeating the front plate number. Cody took a deep breath, "They're on you already?"

"Listen, Cody," John snapped. "I can listen to a conspiracy theory when I get back to base. Whoever they are shot Randy, and I'n trying to multitask right now."

Cody responded immediately, "I'll let the physicians know and I'll meet you at the front gate." John nodded a silent thank-you even though Cody couldn't see him before hanging up.

"Hang on, Randy," John whispered, more talking to himself than the pale solider sitting unconscious next to him. "You promised to help me kick Dwayne's ass, remember? You can't die before we do that." He reached over to feel that Randy's heart was barely fluttering in his chest.

This time, topping off the speed-ometer didn't faze John in the slightest. It just meant he had to save Randy's ass one more time.

* * *

**Whether you loved this or hate it, please review or PM me if you have a question. And don't worry, the guys will get their memories back before long... **

**R&R**


	7. Hospital Breakout

**Okay, two chapters in one day! YAY!**

* * *

"Randy?" a panicked voice called. _Who the hell is waking me up?_ It's comfortable here. He couldn't feel the pain from the gun wound in his shoulder, he didn't have to worry about the stupid "Gemini Project". It was quiet except for that stupid voice that kept pestering him.

"Damn it, Randy," the voice said angrily. A softer voice said in response, "John, he lost a lot of blood. He needs time to heal." Randy frowned, _why are people talking about me like I'm not in the room?_

"Randy, come on. Wake up," the man's voice said softly. Randy felt a pressure on his shoulder and clenched his fist involuntarily.

"There, see, John?" the woman's soft voice said cheerfully. John growled, "You said it yourself, he lost half his blood. Just, I'm just tired."

Randy grit his teeth, trying to get his eyes to open. _Why the hell is a solider crying over me like a baby_?_ Oh well, nap time's over, Wolfe, time to man up._

"John," Randy croaked, his throat dry and burning. "Quit bitching. I'm fine, and I'm not your wife." He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the lights. John smiled, "It's about time you woke up."

Randy glanced over John's shoulder and saw Dwayne. He immediately lurched up, his heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy," John put a gentle hand on Randy's unbandaged shoulder. Randy grumbled but leaned back against his now seated hospital bed.

"You really shouldn't be around me right now, Dwayne. I didn't forget," Randy snarled. Dwayne glanced over at Cody nervously, but the twenty-six year old shrugged, "He must remember when you tried to shoot John."

"Remember? As in, like I forgot?" Randy asked, barely holding in laughter. _Why the hell are they acting like idiots?_ He glanced at John, who looked like Randy had lost his mind.

"Um, Randy, what's the last thing you remember?" Cody asked calmly. Randy rolled his eyes and responded, "Well, that would be driving my Hummer down Boulevard when John and I started getting shot at. I got hit in the shoulder by... Wade, and_ weird, guess I blacked out from blood loss."

John nodded, "Yeah, you did. So, you remember the last few days, the entire program, everything?" Randy nodded, "Yup, weird, huh? But, Cody always said I did my best thinking with a gun in my hands."John smiled, "Guess I do my best when I'm saving your ass."

Randy smiled at Cody and said, "Congrats, Kid. We finally got past all the weird side-effects of your chips." Cody blushed slightly, "Well, I didn't get enough time to perfect them before you guys got them. So, not really my fault, is it?"

"Whatever, Codes," Randy yawned. Dwayne cocked his head, "What if he's lying?" Randy rolled his eyes, "If I was lying would I know that every morning you sing into a hairbrush while pretending you're a sexy woman? And that song is Milkshake?"

"Yeah, he remembers. Don't ask him anything else. It'll be bad." John said with a frown. Randy looked up as John walked toward the door, "Hey, Cena, ready for a hospital breakout?"

John spun around and grinned, showing off his signature child-like dimples, "Let's roll, Captain."

Randy hopped off the bed and practically ran to where John was standing. He stumbled, the quick movement jostling his head.

"Damn, forgot about that." Randy groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Easy, Randy," Cody warned. Randy waved him off, "Just need a shower and a clean pair of clothes."

* * *

**Well, Randy's got his memory back(sorry, I couldn't think of a better way to integrate it than just a mental reboot). Any who, figured I'd go ahead and get it over with. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I love all my supporters and everyone who has actually taken the time to read this story so far. I hope I'm living up to your expectations. **


	8. Making You Look Good

** Yay, new chapter! I'm excited about the story so far, and I hope it's still as interesting as when we started out.**

* * *

"How the hell did he get a shot on you?" Larken howled. Lita winced at his time through her phone. She answered, "Sir, we slowed them down. And Wade got a shot on Wolfe. It'll slow him down at least for a little while."

"It better, or I'll be forced to resort to extreme measures," Larken said coldly. Lita bit her lip, "Yes sir, we'll make this work. We just need an extra week that we'd originally thought. We'll have it done very soon, Sir."

"Good," Larken snapped, his raspy voice grating against Lita's ear drums. Lita hung up and rubbed the side of her head in pain. Wade glanced up and frowned, "I could practically hear him yelling from over here." Lita nodded, "Here's the new plan. Wolfe's team is dead. We'll still try for the chips, but for now, you see them, shoot them. Aim to kill."

* * *

"We should track 'em down," Randy said finally, after about an hour of silence. John looked up from his gun and responded, "We have no idea where they are or who they're gunning for."

"It's obvious, John," Randy snapped. "They want us dead, so Larken can have a full set. All the chips equals a complete puzzle. Every secret of the US military is permanently etched onto those hard drives. They only thing that they don't have now is the access codes to open the information."

"You know, you were less of an ass when you didn't remember all this," John snapped. Randy cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm an ass? I'm trying to help protect yours. The last time we were around each other, people died. In case you didn't remember."

"Yeah, I did remember. I know just as much as you do," John said angrily. Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we'll see about that. There's a lot you didn't know about even then, John."

John looked up, seeing a look of what looked like fear in Randy's eyes. He could remember rising through the ranks together, going with Randy to get his tattoo sleeves done, been there for him as they both nursed horrible hangovers, but he had never seen Randy look scare. It just wasn't something he did. He could get pissed, frustrated, aggravated, everything under the sun. Scared was not part of Randal Keith Orton's make-up.

"Randy, look, man," John sighed, biting his lip. He looked at Randy like another brother, younger and more immature, but still just as close as one of John's biological brothers.

"I'm sorry. I just, we're all tired and frustrated. You just got stitches put into your shoulder and you're probably still whacked out on pain killers." Randy opened his mouth to protest, but shut it with a nod.

"You're my best friend, man. And that sounds so girly, but it's true. You are probably the only person who keeps an eye out for me no matter what. Even if I screw up," John said with a small chuckle at the end. Randy shrugged, "Yup, I do make your ass look good."

"I thought that was my jeans' job," John chuckled. Randy rolled his eyes and started walking to specially made auto shop in base.

John jogged after him, slipping into an easy stride next to the brunette. They walked in quiet for a few minutes before Randy said, "I want to fix this, John. We need to fix it. I-I can't lose any one else here. I mean, you, Cody, Adam, hell, even Dwayne. But with him it's more so I can be the one to take him out. I don't trust him."

John agreed, something seemed wrong with Dwayne. He'd always been hostile toward Randy and John, but that was because they ranked up faster than him, but now, he was just vicious, practically snarling every time he saw them.

"The first time he shows any signs of hating us more than Midol and tampons can fix, or if he hits me, or you, it will suck ass for him because I will kill him. That's not a threat, it's a promise." John nodded, knowing that Randy wasn't lying. He never did when he was talking about friends, his family.

* * *

**_ Mmkay, so chapter finished... what do you guys think? Did you like it? Was it too girly and prissy for the military? _****AND A TRAITOR WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Who is it gonna be?**

**READ&REVIEW everybody!**


	9. Traitors and Old Parts

"And you're sure about this?" Larken asked, disgust obvious in his voice. The man in the other end of the line nodding, "Yes sir. Wolfe is completely back on-line. And Cena is right with him. He's still a little fuzzy, but give him time and he'll remember everything too."

"I want you to keep me updated," Larken said gruffly. The younger man sighed, "Yes sir. I'll call you as soon as I hear about their new plan."

Larken chuckled, "Good solider. Now, be good, and if they suspect anything, eliminate the threat." Dwayne laughed, "Don't worry, sir. I'm a trained expert."

* * *

"You're playing with this stuff?" John asked, his eyes wide in amazement. Randy shrugged, a small blush on his cheeks, "It's nothing. I mean, it's my thing. I've always like cars, even before the chips. Hell, you were pretty good at it too. Back in Basic. Damn, we rebuilt a tank from scratch after it was blown up in 'raq."

John nodded, reaching up to let his hand graze the frame of the Hummer's now bullet-hole covered door.

"So, how are you gonna fix this?" John asked softly, knowing how much the car meant to the brunette. Randy shrugged, "I don't know if I can. I mean, I never have the time. The engine is shot. The alternator is burnt out, the ignition switch's blown. I don't have the time to fix this any more. Maybe back when I just had the shop and wasn't trying to fix my life. She'll just have to wait. There's no other choice."

"You know, wise man once told me that if you do what every one else wants, you're just the world's bitch. Do your own thing," John said, resting a gentle hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy smiled, "Yeah, I was pretty badass back then, huh?"

He rolled his neck and sighed, "Maybe I can work on her when I'm not traveling." John smiled, "Well, if you need any help to fix this, you know where I'm gonna be."

"Where would that be?" Randy asked curiously. John shrugged, "Eh, saving your ass. Helping you do whatever the hell we're gonna get into this week."

Randy just grinned.

* * *

**Tada, now you see who the traitor is... was it way too obvious? Or did you not expect it? I'm trying to build up a plot right now, but with my insane family, it's taking a while to come up with solid chapters. I hope everyone is still here for the long haul... it is going to get better. Also, if you have an idea that you want in this story or anything else you'd like me to write, PLEASE let me know... I love feedback.**

**R&R everybody! **


	10. A Traitor Among Us

**OK, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I can explain that I promise. I had a terrible case of writer's block, then I lost my story, then I found it and got really bad writer's block again, but I was struck with a way of this (I hope)genius. I love anyone who is willing to read this and come back to the story.**

**I also apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammar errors. I lost my old beta reader and haven't had time to get a new one.**

* * *

There are three targets. Only one actually matter. The major key to unlock the other two. It sounded simple in theory, and it would be, except for the fact that the key in question was located inside one Randy Orton.

Orton wasn't such a terrible force except for how Cena never seemed to leave his side. It was always in a pair. That left one obvious target: Rhodes. He wasn't as well trained for combat as Cena or Orton. And to make it easier, he was usually alone. It was almost painfully easy.

Dwayne looked at the brunette from the distance and sighed. This is for the greater good, Johnson. Cody looked up, "Oh, hey, Dwayne. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Dwayne smiled, "It's alright, kid. Been a long day." Cody nodded, "Yeah. Did you hear they're gonna call in Hunter?" Dwayne winced. Sergeant Hunter was tough. He'd be hard to convince of innocence.

Ever since he'd lost his partner to Larken, it had been difficult to get the once fun loving solider to even crack a smile.

Dwayne swallowed, his throat thick with unshed tears. He really did like Cody, but he was in the way. Dwayne pulled the silencer out of his hip holster, "I really wish I didn't have to do this, Codes."

Cody looked up just as Dwayne pulled the trigger and two bullets pierced his chest.

* * *

John reached out just in time to catch Randy. He fell back against the wall, "Randy! You alright?" Randy shook his head, "My head is killing me. I feel like I got slammed by a mallet."

John frowned, "Any reason why?" Randy sighed, "I don't know." John heard the click of a gun and said, "Shit. Randy, stand up." Randy jumped to his feet and took off. John bit his lip, seeing what direction Randy was running. Please Cody be okay.

Randy froze in the doorway and growled angrily. He rushed in and John followed closely. Cody was sitting in his desk chair. John walked over and took a deep shaky breath.

He grabbed Cody's shoulder and spun the chair around. The brunette's eyes were closed and his chest was still. John glanced at Randy who had that terrifying look, the fear.

"Codes," he whispered sadly. He walked close hesitantly, brushing Cody's hair out of his face. John wanted to reassure his lieutenant, but the very thought of angering him now was deadly.

"I gotta tell Adam," John said hoarsely. Randy frowned, "You better call Vince too. It looks like the killer took something from Cody." John looked at the bloody spot on Cody's left temple, seeing the divot.

"They got the chip from him," John said softly. Randy sighed before reaching over for the desk phone, hitting the speaker button.

"Better be good, Rhodes," Vince's voice rang through. Randy took a deep breath, "Cody's dead. Double-tap to his chest. They even got the chip." Vince shouted, "Who the hell? I'm gonna call Dwayne."

"No," John and Randy said simultaneously. Vince growled, "He is part of your team. He deserves to know." Randy shook his head, "Fine. I don't care. I'll kill him anyway." he hung up and slammed his fist into the desk.

"Son of a bitch!" Randy angrily screamed. He was seething, his chest heaving with every breath. John walked close and said, "We couldn't have known. If there was anyone to get hit, I thought it would be us."

Randy snorted, "And now Cody is dead. Because of us." John frowned, "No. Because of Dwayne. He's a murderous son of a bitch who abandoned his own team." Randy nodded, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You're not going to kill anyone," a deep voice answered. John turned around and felt his eyes widen. Standing in frot of him, was the living, breathing legend, Hunter Helmsley.

Randy froze, "Sergeant?" Hunter nodded, "In the flesh, Lieutenant." Randy ground his teeth and said, "Why the hell can't I kill the bastard?" Hunter shook his head, "Not the time to talk. Adam, get medics in here to move it." John watched Randy's knuckles turn white and said, "Not it. It's still Cody."

"He's dead, Cena." Hunter argued. "At least give the poor boy the decency of a real burial, not rotting in here behind his desk. He wasn't a front line solider, but he was still one of us."

John watched the inner battle that his commanding officer went through before hearing that voice.

"What on God's green earth happened in here?" Dwayne asked from the doorway. John felt the air as Randy flew past him. The sound of his fists connecting with Dwayne's face was sickening.

"John, move him," Hunter said firmly. John looped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled, dragging the younger man with him. Randy was screaming, his years of military training was long gone.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch. I'm gonna fucking murder you." John winced with every word. Dwayne sat up slowly, touching his split lip gingerly, "I'm sorry about Cody, Randy. I wish I could have helped him."

Randy threw John off of him with inhuman strength, hitting Dwayne with everything he had. John wanted to help, wanted desperately to take Dwayen out now, but it wasn't the time.

John tried to grab Randy again but the younger man slammed one more fist into Dwayne's face before standing, "If you touch my team again, Johnson, I will not stop. I will kill you. I won't even be nice like you were with Cody. Two shots? That's under kill for a traitor."

Dwayne frowned, "Damn, I guess you're pissed at me for some reason." Randy growled but stepped away, storming out of the room. John looked at Hunter and said, "I'm gonna go get him. Please keep jackass in a quiet room by himself. I don't want Randy getting in trouble for murdering a fellow solider.

Hunter nodded, "Go look after Orton. Both of you come see me when he's cool." John saluted quickly before jogging off in the direction that Randy had stormed.

* * *

**Read&Review because I intend on coming back to writing this. My wrestling muses came back from vacation. **

**Anyone upset about Cody? At least here he doesn't have "the lovestache"****_*shudders*_**** And who wanted to see Randy beat the crap out of Dwayne? **

**Anyway, again thanks for reading. I love you all!**


	11. An Old Partner's Tale

"Sir, mission one is accomplished," Dave said almost giddily. He held the still bloody chip in his hand and smiled. Rhodes was down, now only Cena before they could finally get to Orton._ Too bad it took Johnson so long to take him out._

"Good. Get it sent to me and focus on Cena and Wolfe," Larkin laughed in a raspy voice. Dave nodded, "Yes sir." He hung up the phone and cursed himself quietly. He hated that Orton's team was called Wolfe when the leader himself was a pathetic little snake.

"Boss mad?" Wade asked, plucking at the dismantled gun on his lap. Dave shook his head, "Nah, they want Orton fast though." Wade smiled, "I can guarantee that one."

"Good," Dave sighed. "We need a guarantee right now. I heard they brought in the big Sergeant. You know, uh, Hunter?" Lita sighed, "Sadly. I know more then I care to. He was partnered with Michaels when Larken ordered his take-down."

Dave laughed, "Shawn? Fuck I almost forgot him. He was a bitch. Damn good officer, I'll give him that though." Lita nodded, "I is what's such a problem. He was a pro, now so is his ex-partner."

Dave grinned, "Shawn was a sniper, right? Hunter was a hand-to-hand specialist. They were the perfect operation team."

"Feeling a bit sentimental over your lost service days, Dave ole boy?" Wade asked tauntingly. Dave rolled his eyes, "No. I just think we could have used a shooter like him. I liked his style."

Wade grinned, "I like our style the best."

"Our styles being?"

"Shoot, shoot some more, then when everyone's dead, try to ask a question," Wade snorted. Dave grinned, "That does sound like us."

* * *

John sighed miserably for what might have been the hundred thousandth time in less that an hour. Being surrounded by soliders that absolutely hate each other and not being able to leave was enough to drive anyone insane. Randy and Dwayne were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room, but Randy kept his word. He never laid a hand on him. That sentiment didn't stop the bruises from earlier from showing up as large black spots all over Dwayne's chest and face.

Randy's lips slipped into a sly smirk, obviously him admiring his handy work. He glanced at John and turned it into a full grin.

"I know, Ortz," John said softly. He couldn't help it. He was proud of his partner. They both had huge childlike grins on their faces that seemed at serious odds with their situation.

Cody was dead and Dwayne was the primary suspect. Yet the moment almost seemed like the old days. Like a team job._ Except Cody wasn't here._

"Damn," John winced. His smile finally dropped from remembering Cody. He bit his lip and sighed, trying to focus on something else. Anything else. So he decided to get annoyed. Hunter was supposed to be there for a briefing. That was why they'd been stuck in a room together.

"Where the hell is Hunter?" Randy asked finally, his tone very close to revealing the boredom and anger lying just underneath. John shrugged, "Don't know. I heard he was getting bullet samples run."

Dwayne frowned, "Why?" Randy smirked, "Easy. So they can nail your ass for treason and murder." Dwayne stood up straight, dropping into a low serious tone, "Are you trying to pick a fight, Orton?"

Randy snorted, "Bitch, I don't need to pick a fight with you. I can kick your ass at any point I want."

"Orton, if you can't keep your mouth shut then don't be in the same room," Hunter's voice boomed in the room. He was standing in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey boss," John greeted, his grin coming back. Hunter sighed, "You are such an ass, Cena."He looked at Dwayne and said, "You are one really ridiculous son of a bitch." Dwayne scoffed, storming out of the room. Hunter sighed and plopped into one of the chairs, "I really hate him."

"I couldn't agree more," John nodded. Randy crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So why did we get pulled in? I was kinda looking forward to tracking down Larken's dick squad."

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Look. My partner, my best friend was killed by these assholes, and I want to end this as much as you do. The fact is, we can't do that right now. We need proof of Dwayne working with them in order to use it against him. Catch him in the act of treason to beat this."

John frowned but nodded none the less. He knew what that meant. Dwayne was safe and clean until he sighed and said, "Fine, we'll catch him."

Randy shook his head, "We can't pull the job, John. We're too close to the source, hell, we are the source. Damn, we may as well be as deep as Shawn was."

Hunter winced at the name, leaving John confused, "What happened with Shawn?"

"Shawn was undercover as one of Larken's men," Randy said, walking around the room. He sighed, "That was one of those things you never knew about. Vince didn't want anyone to know because it would blow Shawn's cover."

"One screw-up cost him his life. My fuck-up killed Shawn," Hunter said sadly. John looked over at the older man and briefly felt sorry for him. His best friend had been killed by the very same people who'd just ordered Cody's death.

"Doesn't matter," Hunter said, clearing his throat. "Shawn and Cody deserve the best we can give them. Give me proof that Dwayne killed Cody and is working for Larken. Do that and I will personally give the take down order." Randy nodded, "Yessir." Hunter smiled, "Good, lieutenant. Dismissed, you two."

* * *

**Yay, happy dance. Second chapter since I've been back. Thanks everyone who's read and is still reading this.**

**Was my bringing Shawn in as a Sniper too weird? I figured I'd use his insane hunting skills in my story.**

**Read&Review**


	12. Countdown to Sunrise

Randy stood in front of the mirror in his room, seeing his reflection. If he had been functioning as the Lieutenant Commander that he was for this whole time, he would have been prepared for all the recent events. Where he stood now, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to lose a solider. _Not just a solider, a good friend_. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see John standing in the door frame.

"Stop thinking so hard," John grinned. "You're giving me a headache." Randy rolled his eyes_, I'm giving me a headache_. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, "Thought you were heading down to the range." John sighed, "Well, I was, but I wasn't joking about the headache you're giving me. Seems like the damn chips are connected somehow. Might be why you got such a killer migraine when Cody got shot. It would also explain why Larken needs a full set."

Randy blinked, his mind taking a minute to register what John had just said. _A full set_. It made sense in a sick, horrible way, but that was life they lived. They fought and died, end of story. John walked over causing Randy to look up from the hole he was glaring into the floor. John crossed his arms, mimicking Randy's stance perfectly, "At least you're out of your uniform. You look too serious in it." Randy snapped, "I never would have had to wear it if I hadn't of gotten Cody killed. We wouldn't have just been at a funeral. We would have killed that son of a bitch Larken by now." John winced at his tone, reminding Randy for the first time in a while how dangerous his temper really was.

"We didn't get Cody killed," John protested quietly. Randy sighed before agreeing, "You're right. We didn't_. __**I did**_**. **I knew what Dwayne was into and I didn't stop him. I have enough rank to have had him locked up, but I thought he'd have gone after one of us. Not Cody. Dwayne was smart. I went after the one of us with the least fight training and shot him in the back."

"Technically his chest, but I get what you're saying," John corrected. Randy growled, "If you don't stop that, I'm going to punch you in your nose." John held up his hands, "I'm only telling you that you're going to pop a blood vessel if you keep spazing out like this." Randy took a deep breath and said slowly, "You weren't in there when I told Dusty and Dustin. You didn't see the looks on their faces. You didn't get blamed for something you had no control of." John nodded, "You're right. I didn't, but that's exactly what happened. You were blamed for what Dwayne did because you were there. Grief does that to people, causes them to lash out at innocent people."

Randy reached to his neck and touched his dog tags. Until a few hours ago, they'd been hidden in the stash box under his bed. It only seemed fair to where them now. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the present and not what he faced from Cody's furious family. He looked at John and said, "We have a bastard to catch, Cena. What do you say to that?" John mockingly saluted him, an idiotic smirk on his face, "Yes sir, Lieutenant Commander."

"I told you not to call me that," Randy snapped. John chuckled, "I know. That's why I did it, because you hate it." Randy rolled his eyes, trying to keep the look of distain on his face. John had a way of making light of the worst situations. Randy smiled finally as an idea formed in his head, "You know, you calling me that only reminds me that I outrank you." John huffed, "Only by one promotion, and I'm still better in the field than you."

"If that was true," Randy reasoned. "Then I would be calling you 'sir', now wouldn't I?" John frowned, "Don't be a bitch, Orton." Randy grinned, "It's my job to make you mad, Cena." John pouted, "No, it's not." Randy shrugged, walking past him into the hallway, "So you say. You're not in my position, now are you?" John had to jog to catch up with him, "You're doing that on purpose." Randy nodded, "Sure am."

* * *

Dwayne sighed in frustration, still trying to wrap his head around where he screwed up, but of course, it was really pretty simple. He had let them get back together. Orton and Cena were a dangerous team, always working well together and covering each other's asses when it was necessary. It was a vital piece of information, one that had slipped his mind until now. It was impossible to complete any part of his mission without being caught by one of the pair.

"Why the hell did they have to come back together? If it was only one, I could have made this simple," Dwayne said softly. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and whipped around to see Orton standing with his arms crossed in a bored stance.

"Too bad, huh?" he said, his rough voice booming through the room. "The only thing that's too bad is the fact that I intend on making sure you don't continue breathing. What's too bad is that Cody didn't get to live to see me kick your ass to hell. That's all that's too bad." Dwayne snorted, "Orton, you can't do anything. Even if I did kill Cody like you claim, you can't prove it. So try it. Just go ahead and bring it." Orton rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, "No, see, Dwayne, I don't have to bring it. I don't have to fight you. You're going to slip up, and when you do, I will be standing there. I'll watch you tear yourself apart because the guilt from everything you've caused is going to eat you. You're going to run home to Larken and lead me directly to him. That is exactly how this is going to play out."

Dwayne laughed, "Now that's idiotic. Why the hell would I lead you to my boss in that scenario? That would be career suicide. That would be like Lita's team leading Larken right here and handing Vince over to him." Orton cocked his head, "Odd that you'd know the name of the leader of the kill team, considering the last time any of our men reported that team, it was still Batista's." Dwayne mentally slapped himself_. Orton's getting exactly what he wants out of you. A confession_.

"I guess you're just not as high on the food chain as you thought, Orton," Dwayne lied easily. Orton's jaw ticked, a sign of his agitation. He smirked though, causing Dwayne to feel more than a little nervous.

"Dwayne, I am the top of the food chain. You just don't see that so I'll give you a warning," Orton stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "Run, Dwayne. Run fast and far because I have first light clearance. If you didn't pay attention, that means I get to take you down the second the sun comes up. So take advantage. You have two and a half hours until sunrise, so get your ass in motion. It's no fun to catch a still target." He stepped away and smiled like they were old friends, "Glad we had this chat, Dwayne. See you in the morning." He walked out the room and Dwayne groaned in frustration. Orton caught on too fast, and it only left one option. He had to do exactly what Orton predicted. He had to run, had to move fast in order to escape.

"Thanks for the heads-up _old friend_," Dwayne sneered. He grabbed his gear bag from his bed and smiled to himself. Orton gave him a two hour head start, an idiotic mistake, but he was expecting Dwayne to slip up, something he didn't intend on doing again. He looked down at his dog tags, the very one that he had received when he entered the Gemini Project. He wrapped the chain around them and set it on his pillow.

"I don't intend on coming back here," Dwayne reasoned. If he didn't make sure his mission was complete, getting McMahon out of power and the Gemini taken down from their high pedestal of power, then he definitely wasn't going to come crawling back with his tail between his legs. He sighed and tossed his bag over his shoulder, "Been a helluva ride, boys, but I think I'm gonna switch to the winning team now."

* * *

**Ooh, we're finally getting into some serious plot! I want to say thank you to everyone who is sticking around and giving me encouragement to keep writing. I want to specially thanks to _RKOLennyLegolasFanxx _and a anonymous guest reviewer for sharing the love for the last two chapters.**

**Also, for the people who were wondering, NO John and Randy are not a couple in this. Second, YES Shawn and Hunter were in a four man team like the Geminis, just not actually one. I haven't figured out the other two members yet(hint hint for some helpful ideas).**

**Did anyone like the "Just Bring It" reference from _the Rock_?**

**READ&REVIEW because it makes me happy!**


End file.
